


Dean's Puffy Eyed Confusion

by DilemmaOf_A_Username



Series: Death by White Fluff-Balls [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cats, Dean's Allergies, Fluff, M/M, Not as much confusion as there is general Dean annoyance, blame them, this is my friend's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilemmaOf_A_Username/pseuds/DilemmaOf_A_Username
Summary: Dean wonders how this became his life





	

Dean had named the cat Thing. Sam was disappointed and Cas didn’t care. The blue-eyed, white-furred monstrosity could go back to the shelter for all he cared, but Cas cared, so Dean couldn’t just throw it out.

(Dean didn’t dwell on why he didn’t make Thing disappear because of how it would make Cas feel. It didn’t mean anything. It didn’t matter that a cat brought in by Sam would have been shot on sight. It _didn’t_ ). 

The problem was Thing liked Dean. _Really_ liked him. She wouldn’t leave him unless Cas was there and even those instances were becoming fewer and further between.

Dean had fought it for the first month, pushing Thing away with his foot when she came up to him, slamming his door before the fluff ball could slip into his room, running the other direction when he saw her in a room. Nothing worked. Foisting her off on Sam didn’t work because, while Thing liked Sam, if she knew Dean was in the vicinity, she would find him. Handing her to Cas didn’t work because Castiel would hand her right back if he sensed Thing wanted to be with Dean more than she wanted to be with him. 

So Dean lived with perpetually puffy eyes, a stuffed nose, chronic sneezing, and a kitten winding her way around his ankles half of the day. At least the angel was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
